


"Happy Valentine's Day, Draco."

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Valentine's Day Special for Drarry coming right up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy Valentine's Day, Draco."

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYONE! HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT DAY! :))  
> What is better than reading about your OTP??!?!? <3

Draco Malfoy was in a dire situation. Very dire indeed. It was the 14th of February and he knew what that meant: _Valentine's Day._

Normally he wouldn't care for the day but he owed Harry Potter a thank you (for saving his life in the Room of Requirement). Malfoys didn't _say_ thank you but this was an exception.

So there he was, card in hand. Now all Draco had to do was hand it to him.

However, that task proved difficult when he saw Harry. He was seated next to Granger and Weasley with a huge pile of chocolates and presents surrounding him. One could tell that they belonged to Harry because of the soft smile on his face and the redness of his cheeks.

Draco hastily stuffed the card in his pocket before Harry whirled around to face him. “Malfoy.” He greeted.

“Potter,” Draco replied. “Getting gifts from your admirers I see.” And because he couldn't control himself, he sneered. “I bet you like the attention.”

“No,” Harry's voice turned indignant. “I don't.”

“Oh, really?” Even Draco couldn't help but notice the bitterness in his own words.

“Yes.” He frowned. “Are you one of my so-called 'admirers'?”

“No.”

“Then what's that?” Harry pointed at Draco's pocket.

Draco looked down and saw the card he made for him sticking out of his pocket.

“It's not for you.” He fibbed.

“...The card clearly has “Potter” written across it. In big block letters, I might add.”

“...It says “Pottery”, not your name. Could you be any more conceited? The world doesn't revolve around you, as much as you want it to, Potter.” The lie sounded better in his head.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Here, I made this for you.” He thrust a package into Draco's hands. “They're chocolates.”

“Give it to one of your admirers. They'd be glad to have it.”

“I'm giving it to you, Malfoy.”

“And...how do I know if you poisoned it?” He shot Harry a glare. “It's probably a scheme to get back at me for all those years at Hogwarts.”

“Honestly,” Harry sighed. “You are frustrating.” He gently pried the small package from Draco's hands and unwrapped it. It was opened to reveal heart shaped truffles (that were obviously homemade). He put one in his mouth and chewed. When he swallowed the chocolate, he said “See? I haven't poisoned it. If I had, I wouldn't have eaten it.”

Draco scowled at him, stubborn pride urging him on (as always). “You could have poisoned the other ones.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in exasperation. He picked up a truffle and stared at it, as if pondering something and ate the chocolate with a burning determination that Malfoy couldn't understand. When he swallowed the chocolate, he looked Draco in the eye, as if he was searching for something. The smile that spread over his face suggested that he had found the answer.

Then all of a sudden his lips were against Draco's. The latter was too shocked to pull away. His lips were rough and chapped but he tasted of chocolate and something so _familiar_ that it made up for everything.

They had to pull away for a moment to breathe. “Harry.” Draco whispered, in awe.

The chocolates had tasted good but he couldn't think of anything better than- Draco crashed his lips upon Harry's and then they were kissing again.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Draco.”

 

Extra;;;

Draco pulled the parchment out of his pocket and smoothed it out as much as he could before he handed it to Harry. “Here.”

Harry took it eagerly and smiled. The front of the card read “ _Potter_ ” and he opened the card to see the words “I guess you aren't _that_ bad.”

His smile widened. It was the closest Draco could get to thanking him.

 

Extra Extra;;;

Nothing could sour his mood today.

Not even when Hermione cleared her throat and interrupted them. “We're still here.”

Harry and Draco jumped apart, startled. She was right. The whole Gryffindor table was there, staring in shock, eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

“Erm...Happy Valentine's Day, guys.” Harry gave them a wide grin.

They echoed his words and begun clapping.

He turned back to Draco and when his gray eyes met Harry's, a wave of happiness hit him again.

 


End file.
